Emma Hope
Write the text of your article here! Main Plot Role Emma is a dragon rider, and is one of the original Order of the Phoenix members. She was one of the six who resurrected the group from its ashes. Additionally she is the Head of the MLE division, which is a part of Magical Law Enforcment. Emma encountered her dragon for the first time by mere accident, when she entered into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and encountered Sean Truxell, who appeared to be rather annoyed at an egg in his possession, one that had just started hatching in the middle of the store, when he'd merely gone into it for a quick errand. The egg had been laid by an older mother on the dragon reserve he worked at, and as a result of the mother's advanced age and an injury she had sustained it was very unlikely that the mother would be able to protect her egg from rival dragons on the reserve (dragons after all, are known for killing the young and stomping on eggs that were not their own), so Sean had been the dragon handler tasked with taking care of it for the time being until it hatched. Like what is done at Muggle zoos, this meant taking the animal with him nearly everywhere (or in this case the egg itself). Emma identified with the egg and the poor mother dragon immediately, on account that she herself was beginning to feel her biological clock tick, and was concerned that she would not have children of her own unless she took immediate and decisive action, Perhaps it was this identification, and perhaps not, but as the egg began to hatch and wound up 'distressed' because it could not break through the shell by its own strength alone, Emma suddenly began to form a bond with the unhatched dragon. She began to hear its distressed thoughts, and upon its safe hatching it immediately nuzzled her. The dragon, as it turned out, was a crossbreed of a Common Welsh Green and a Schwarzwald Silver. It had the general appearance of a Welsh Green, thought its a little broader and its snout is a little longer. Its scales gleam with a green-silver hue, and it has yellow-gold eyes. Emma's dragon's name is Gawain, and it has a relatively peaceful demeanor. Emma wound up becoming its surrogate mother, hiding the dragon within her 'slighty improved attic,' and then at the dragon attack at Hogwarts in Dragon Year 8 Gawain and Emma assisted in rescuing people trapped within the Great Hall. Major Event Participation *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. *Halloween Night on the Ship of Ghosts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past attempted to warn the key players in the upcoming war by visiting and possessing them, so that they would be prepared for what was to come. Those adults who were lured onto the ghost ship in this manner lived how those spirits died, were forced to see those they could not live without dead, and were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit. *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. *The Grady manor altercation ~ The Order of the Phoenix ambushes the Order of the Dragon, as the latter attempted to gather dark items that had been left behind at a manor once belonging to a famed dark wizarding family. Basics Character's Full Name: Emma Marie Hope She shares the same middle name as her mother and maternal grandmother). Nickname: ''' Damsel, Freckles, Legs and Hope (By Riley), Em, Emsie... by a few others. '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): British / English Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): "Entire, Universal." Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name): Nothing fancy. Her parents just liked the name. It was short and sweet and not a particularly girly name. Emma's always wondered if her mum might have been a fan of Jane Austen though. Does the character like their name? Emma loves her name. It's short and sweet, and not too girly. Eye Color: Dark chocolate, often flecked with gold. Glasses needed?: Nope Hair Color & Length: Dark auburn, thick waves running to the middle of her back. Build & Body Type: Slim with curves. Skin Tone: Pale - olive Height: 5"10 Weight: 143 lbs Birthday: March 23rd Astrological Sign: Aries Place of Birth: Devon, Plymouth Places the Character has lived: Devon (with parents), Hogwarts, 23# Vicarage Road. Current residence: #23 Vicarage Road, London Nationality: British Native Language(s): English Accent Present? If so what accent?: Grew up in Devon in the country, so has a litttllllle bit of a Devon twang on occassion. Really her British accent is anything but posh. A little rough around the edges. Pets: Artie (Elderly Newfoundland Dog), Caspar (Elderly Barn Owl), Gawain (Dragon and companion). Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for): Alder, 11 1/2 inches, Dragon Headstring, Supple Blood Status: Half-Blood Social Class: Middle-Class Special Talents/Skills: Muggle DIY, Decorating, putting up with Riley... Mannerisms or Habits: Bites her lip when she's nervous or feeling shy. Wrings her hands also when nervous. Childhood Background Mother: Karen Hope (Law) - Witch Father: Gregory Hope (Deceased) - Muggle Siblings: N/A. She's always wondered what it'd be like to have brothers or sisters though. Other Relatives? Several relatives on both parents' sides, aunts, uncles cousins but all GM'd. Childhood Friends: She had several friends she was close to and kept in touch with for a while that she met at school but after her divorce with Gavin, they've drifted. She's since made a fresh start. Relationship with Family Members: Emma has always been very family orientated. She's perhaps a little closer to her mother's side of the family because they are magical and she doesnt have to hide being a witch. Still, she sees her father's side from time to time. She is very close to her mother. Closer since her father died about ten years back. Best Memory of Family: Christmas Day growing up. Waking up early and dragging her Santa sack into her parents room (when she got older they exhanged a gift each sat on her parents bed.) Having a big cooked breakfast around the kitchen table in their pajamas before spending the afternoon out in the garden in the snow, her mum popping in and out the house to check on/prepare Christmas dinner. Then about four o'clock, heading in to exchange gifts before dinner. Spending the evening sat around the TV, watching films and playing with gifts. Worst Memory of Family: Losing her father about twelve years ago. He got sick with Cancer and Emma went to live with her parents for a year - helping her mum take care of her dad. Then when he passed, staying on for a few months to grief and help her mum adjust. Enemies: Doesnt really have any enemies but things have been a bit tense betwen Emma and Mackenzie Hartell and also Trever Raines, since she and Riley Anderson expressed and acted on their feeling for one another. Hometown Atmosphere: Emma grew up in the countryside just a short walk from the coast in a small village. So she knew most of her neightbours growing up and it was a very warm environment. Everyone was very friendly. Schooling House: Ravenclaw Current Year Level (If Student): Graduated Dragon Year 19 Favorite Class & Why: DADA, and Charms Least Favorite & Why Class: Herbology - She should not be allowed anywhere near plants. They hate her and the feeling is mutual. History - She found it very boring and dozed off most lessons. Quidditch? Yes. She was Captain for the Ravenclaw team for a while and played Chaser. Prefect or TA? Not a chance. OWL Scores by Class: Charms - O Transfiguration - O Potions - E Herbology - D Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Astronomy - E History of Magic - A Care of Magical Creatures - O Arithmancy - D Divination - E NEWT Scores by Class: Charms - O Transfiguration - O Potions - E Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Astronomy - E Care of Magical Creatures - O Divination - E Personality During School: Every was very much a tomboy, always up to mischief, confident, chatty... but as a Ravenclaw she loved to read and tried to get her work in on time. Friends: She befriended Gavin Montgomery (later to become her husband) and Bobby Holden. Together the three of them were inseperable. With the addition of close friend Izzy. Best memory from school: Being asked for a picnic by then best friend Gavin Montgomery by the lake and being asked to the Winter Gala with him. Then their first kiss on the dance floor. Worst memory from school: When their friend Izzy left Hogwart to live with her family away. Favorite place in the castle: The kitchens and the Ravenclaw common room. Favorite place outside the castle: The lake, in the shade of a large oak that was by the lake shore. Favorite place in Hogsmeade Honeyduke! Emma has a chocolate sweet tooth. Least favorite place in the castle: The Dungeons. Emma isnt really a fan of dark, damp places especially below ground. Least favorite place outside the castle: The greenhouses. Plants are out to get her!!! Least favorite place in Hogsmeade Madame Puddifoots. She's only ever been outside the building but that in itself is bad enough. Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Engaged to Riley Anderson She used to be married to childhood sweetheart Gavin Montgomery and they were together for several years. Then Gavin was bitten by a werewolf and shut everyone out including Emma. They argued an drifted apart and in the end Emma couldnt take it anymore. They separated. Emma had only been single a year or so before she visted a local funfair and met Riley at one of the game stalls. She was throwing a baseball at a target and missed terribly, hitting him instead. The night Riley ended up coming back to hers and spending the night. Since then they had the odd tryst and became close friends. They tried dating for a little while and when Emma's father got ill and she went to stay at her parents' for a year to help nurse him, and help her mother adjust when he died, Riley thought she wasnt coming back. He moved on and so when Emma returned a year later, he was with someone else. This stirred a little friction between them for a bit but they quicly rebuilt their friendship. Emma still had feelings for Riley but he wouldnt persue anything . He didnt want to hurt her again and he didnt have much faith in her sticking around. After a few years, Emma bought a date with Trever Raines at a date auction and dated him for a little while. Meanwhile Riley was seeing Mackenzie Hartell. One evening when Emma had made a brief comment about her feeling for Riley ,she was dragged back to his to explain and told him she loved him. Her feelings were returned. Still though, Riley wouldnt persue it as they were both seeing different people. It wasnt until months later when Emma decided she wanted kids and, having Kyla and Riley round hers, decided to tell Riley she was thinking of IVF, he suggested she have a baby with him. What's more, he also proposed. The rest is history. Honeymoon Location (If taken): Not married yet but that will be Riley's decision Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? As yet Emma doesn't have any children of her own but over the years she has known Riley's daughter Kyla, she had grown to think of her as her daughter. Spouse/Significant Other's Name: Fiance - Riley Anderson Length of Relationship: They sort of saw each other briefly, ten years ago, and have since expressed their feeings for one another. They have now been engaged for just over a year. How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? Emma met him at a fairground. Nearly knocked him out with a baseball. Career Career: MLE Division Head - Magical Law Enforcement Job Satisfaction: Emma loves her job. She's been in the same career for just ten years now and is settled. Coworkers: Kyla Anderson and Tucker Brinley and Holly Edwards (MLE Investigators) Riley Anderson (Head of the Auror Department) and Kara Everett and Josh Morgan (Aurors) Relationship with Coworkers: Emma would like to think she gets along rather well with her co-workers especially given the Head of the Auror Dept. is her fiance, and Kyla is her soon to be daughter-in-law. Income Level: Upper middle class income. Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? A bit of saving to keep her going but yes, dependant on job's income. Dream Job: Emma's actually quite happy where she is. I she were promoted Im not sure she'd take it. Will they get it? Why or why not? Merlin knows. Memorable Quotes "Somehow I don't think we'd even need to tell them," she pointed out, eyebrows raised in amusement, flicking her wand in the man's direction with a cuffing charm. "I'm in your shirt, you not even wearing a shirt and he's in cuffs. Reckon they'll think we'd had a field day." ~ from A-Maziing! Maze at Longleat Safari Park! Yes, certain activities. You did ask but I’m saving you the costly inconvenience of therapy in later life by not going into minute details about it. ~ from Let's See If This Can Make You Twitch (owlery thread) Why did I shut him out of my bedroom? Um... because I was getting changed? Because I threw his wand out into the hall with Artie and wanted to see if Artie would eat him when he tried to get it back? I painted him because... I was painting my living-room and thought he needed a bit of colour and he painted me first... Um... If I gave you the whole truth you might gag, yeah... just depends how scarred for life you wish to be. If you turn me into a voodoo doll, I’ll stop sending you those burnt treats you like so much. Today, its half an attempt at a Victoria Sponge Cake. Let me know if you like it. My first attempt it’s just sat out in the grass. The seagulls won’t touch it. ~ from Let's See if This Can Make You Twitch (owlery thread) Friends & Relationships She used to be married to childhood sweetheart Gavin Montgomery and they were together for several years. Then Gavin was bitten by a werewolf and shut everyone out including Emma. They argued an drifted apart and in the end Emma couldnt take it anymore. They separated. Emma had only been single a year or so before she visted a local funfair and met Riley Anderson at one of the game stalls. She was throwing a baseball at a target and missed terribly, hitting him instead. The night Riley ended up coming back to hers and spending the night. Since then they had the odd tryst and became close friends. They tried dating for a little while and when Emma's father got ill and she went to stay at her parents' for a year to help nurse him, and help her mother adjust when he died, Riley thought she wasnt coming back. He moved on and so when Emma returned a year later, he was with someone else. This stirred a little friction between them for a bit but they quicly rebuilt their friendship. Emma still had feelings for Riley but he wouldnt persue anything . He didnt want to hurt her again and he didnt have much faith in her sticking around. After a few years, Emma bought a date with Trever Raines at a date auction and dated him for a little while. Meanwhile Riley was seeing Mackenzie Hartell. One evening when Emma had made a brief comment about her feeling for Riley ,she was dragged back to his to explain and told him she loved him. Her feelings were returned. Still though, Riley wouldnt persue it as they were both seeing different people. It wasnt until months later when Emma decided she wanted kids and, having Kyla and Riley round hers, decided to tell Riley she was thinking of IVF, he suggested she have a baby with him. What's more, he also proposed. The rest is history. Friends Whilst Emma had several close friends that she made when a student at Hogwarts, after her first marriage to chilhood sweetheart Gavin Montgomery ended, those friendship fizzled out. Emma has since started afresh. Whilst she might only having a small group of very close friends, Emma would pride herself on being a friendly person and having lots of friends. Riley Anderson has always been her best friends and over the years she has grown close to Kani Allen. Most of the friends she has made since her divorce have been through work and the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix. Although the current friendship she had with Mackenzie Hartell is currently mending as is her friendship with ex-boyfriend Trever. She has also recently befriended Mackenzie's brother James Devlin.